


Home

by ProcyonKiryu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Come one guys, F/M, Making he just gay is biphobic (?), Nico can be bi or Pan, Romantic not Platonic, Ugh, also ugh Solangelo, but come on guys, just mentioned but, okno is just a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcyonKiryu/pseuds/ProcyonKiryu
Summary: Nico has a problem. a new crush. But ... is there really a problem?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Past Will Solace/Nico Di Angelo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> REYNICO

-I like someone

Reyna look at Nico, without saying a word.

-Do you think it is not reciprocated?

-It's not that-Nico muttered.

-So...?

Nico drew his knees to his body.

-It's a girl Reyna blinked, confused.

-I don't see the problem...?

-I like boys, Reyna! I had a crush with Percy and I've dated Will. I can't like girls.

-You can, Nico Nico turned to look at her, surprised.

-How...?

-You can be bisexual. Or pansexual. The definitions of both words are blurred at the edges. But basically it is that you like more than one gender. Male, female or nonbinary. It doesn't matter-Reyna grabbed Nico's hands-Love is love

Nico looked at her, processing the new information.

-Can I love more than one gender? And what is nonbinary?

-Yes. And a nonbinary person is one that does not enter what would be the male or female gender.

Nico looked lost but he was processing little by little. And accepting.

-I let you think about it-Reyna said, patting him on the shoulders.

* * *

Nico had been investigating. He still didn't know if he was bisexual or pansexual or something else but he did know that his feelings were valid. So with heart in hand and determination in soul, Nico confessed.

-Reyna...I like you

-Nico...I like you too

**Author's Note:**

> -Uses Solangelo just because he wanted to make a gay couple without breaking the Jasico-


End file.
